User blog:Loolveus/Unexpectedly Dark Cartoon Villains
A fun blog post I've put together about some of the more suprisingly dark cartoon villains in otherwise light-hearted (or at least light-hearted at that moment) series. NOT COMPLETED YET I AM STILL FINISHING SECTIONS. If you have any other suggestions I've missed comment below. Dick Hardly Any die hard fans of the original ''PPGs ''will tell you that this guy is suprisngly the darkest and most evil and villain in the series, don't let his goofy appearance fool you, this is no joke the only PPG villain to be considered both a Game Changer and Pure Evil and for very good reasons: While every other villain has been portrayed in positive lights at least once Dick hasn't and left a lasting impact in his one and only appearance: a cold and unfeeling man who doesn't feel any sort of love, he makes pretty much half children and literally ships them off in crates to other countries and attempts to murder the three PPGS and Professor Utonium. No other villain has went to that far of an extreme, even HIM played more of a unique method of antagonizing the girls by making everyone hate them forcing them to fight the brainwashed citizens of townsville, Mojo threatened the girls by almost breaking Utonium's neck once they came near him yes but at the same time he most like didn't actually intend on killing him and was only trying to scare the girls. Dick on the other hand is the most evil PPG villain without a doubt. Eddy's brother Probably one of the most emotional CN scenes ever was when Eddy revealed he made everything up about his brother to mask the fact that his brother was an abusive prick who pretty much molded Eddy into who he is in the show itself. While the Kankers may be implied rapists that was always played for comedy whereas Eddy's Brother's abuse towards his little bro is seen as far more painful and serious (still cartoony yes but portrayed in a way that makes it appear far more painful). Again despite one appearance his impact was still huge. Mozenrath In the words of Iago this kid is twisted. Seriously though Mozenrath is not only more evil than Jafar he's also more evil than the character Destane Mozenrath's original mentor who was a very evil and brutal sorcerer (worse than any other character in the fracnhise), which as shown after Mozenrath murdered him, stole all of his power and made him one of his mindless goons. He is honestly one of the few Disney TV villains I'd consider a game changer and is definetely one of the only two '''unexpectedly dark '''ones (we'll get to him later). jeffery fecalman S imilarly to Eddy's Brother Fecalman in a series with slapstick comedy appears much more serious than any other villain in the show. Every time he hits Brenda it's depicted as much more serious and dramatic than any other form of domestic abuse within the show. Considering how dark family guy has gotten I can see why people are against him counting however at the time this guy meant serious buisness and still kind of does actually considering no other villain no matter how henious they may have been was taken as seriously within the show. the lich (adventure time) TBA (Haven't caught up with the series yet and want to avoid spoilers) klorgbane the destroyer Before Anti -Pops or Internet came along there was Klorgbane the villain who set the henious standard for ''Regular Show ''in the first place. While he may not be as evil and dark as Internet or as much of a game changer as Anti-Pops he was the first truly dark villain within the series as such it was unexpected when he appeared. Dr. Robotnik (satam) Easily the most evil version of Robotnik to ever exist, everything about this guy was intimidating an d that voice says it all to me. How could I not add him anyway? After all even he said himself that he has no heart. ZEVON While the ''Descendants ''films and books may have a darker tone the TV Series is abo ut as kid friendly as the franchise is gonna get ironically though the TV Series has the most unexpectdely dark (and just dark in general) villain in the whole franchise (which is even more suprising when you consider who his mother is). This is the other Disney TV villain I was talking about and I mention him for good reason. The stuff he does I'm suprised they'd use in a TV Show to sell dolls out of; he not only stalks but later brainwashes an old crush of his into doing his bidding, he tries to brainwash an entire kingdom of people, he uses several dangerous potions on people he used making chemicals and finally he uses fear and terror to his advantage on the people of Auaradon making him a vile terrorist etc. Also as it is with a lot of these kind of characters the music which plays half of time he's on screen makes a feeling of a vast change in tone happen. sHADOWY FIGURE tba cinder fall tba Category:Blog posts